


I Only Call You (When It's Half Past Five)

by lynnwrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Porn With Plot, Sex Worker Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnwrites/pseuds/lynnwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been more or less like this every time they’ve met up. Derek calls around ass o’clock because he can’t sleep during the night anymore, Stiles is either home or just done with a client, he showers and comes over to share ‘the rest of the night’ with Derek. Those few measly hours are the best part of Derek’s day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Only Call You (When It's Half Past Five)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of listening to The Weeknd too much.
> 
> Infinite thanks to my beta [smokesforsterek](http://smokesforsterek.tumblr.com/) ([on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/smokesforsterek/pseuds/smokesforsterek)) for giving this the most thorough "quick read" I've ever seen!
> 
> (also, this is my first Sterek fic ever, pls be nice)

Three minutes. That’s how long it takes for Derek to stop fiddling with his phone and decide to make the call. It’s usually around this time, just enough for Derek to stop fighting with what he really wants. Nothing good happens after two a.m., isn’t that what they say? Derek has been making bad decisions for months now. 

He watches the clock on his phone change to 5:24, unlocks it and scrolls through his contacts until he gets to the letter S. Stiles, no last name. Nobody would ever suspect what it really meant, who Stiles really was. It’s not that he minds Stiles’ profession, obviously he doesn’t. He doesn’t care that Stiles is a sex worker, it’s the reason he gets to see him about every three days. But no one will know just how  _ much _ Stiles means to Derek; not even Stiles .

He sits down to stop himself from pacing as the phone rings, but it only takes half a second for him to stand again as the voice on the other line answers.

“Hello, Derek.”

As nervous as he was making himself, just the sound of Stiles’ voice calms him down instantly.

“Hey, Stiles. Are you busy?”

The question is pretty redundant. If Stiles was busy, he wouldn’t have picked up. He never uses his phone when he’s with a client. 

“I’ve just finished up here. You want me to come over?”

Derek is always impressed with how Stiles can make it sound so domestic, and not like he’s  paying him for it.

“That’d be great,” Derek can’t fight the grin on his face as he answers.

It must have been obvious in his voice, because Stiles chuckles as he replies, “Alright, I’m gonna take a shower and then I’ll be right over. See you in 30.”

It’s been more or less like this every time they’ve met up. Derek calls around ass o’clock because he can’t sleep during the night anymore, Stiles is either home or just done with a client, he showers and comes over to share ‘the rest of the night’ with Derek. Those few measly hours are the best part of Derek’s day.

He decides to freshen up too, since he looks like he napped all afternoon and spent the rest of the night on the couch either channel surfing or looking at stupid shit online. He  _ did _ do that, but he doesn’t want to  _ look _ like he did.

He changes into light sleep pants to give the illusion that he slept and  decides to stay shirtless. It’s the height of summer and with the sun shining through the floor to ceiling windows; the loft gets pretty hot, even at night.

It’s nearing 6 a.m. when there’s a knock on Derek’s front door. As he slides it open, he’s greeted with an easy smile and slightly twinkling eyes.

Stiles is leaning against the door frame and lets his eyes wander across Derek’s body, stopping at the dark circles under his eyes.

“Can’t sleep?” Stiles asks as he gently ruffles his hands through Derek’s hair.

Derek just shrugs and steps aside to let Stiles in. “How long can you stay?”

Stiles kicks his shoes off, throws his light jacket on the couch and strips out of his t-shirt. 

“I have a meeting at noon with Lydia, so I can stay for a few hours. That okay?” he asks as he thumbs open the button on his jeans.

“Great,” Derek replies, “I’ll leave the money at the door so you can grab it when you need to leave.”

He hears Stiles snort quietly behind him as he goes to get the cash.

“Yeah, thanks.”

He feels Stiles slide up behind him as he wraps his arms around Derek’s stomach and hooks his chin on his shoulder.

“You’re so tense,” Stiles remarks, “you fall asleep on the couch again?”

Again, Derek just shrugs. He really doesn’t want to explain to Stiles how daylight is the only time Derek feels truly at ease, when he’s not afraid someone’s gonna break into his living space and take everything, everyone he loves away from him. How he always leaves the lights on during the night and how he waits until there’s a sliver of sun on the horizon before he feels calm enough to call Stiles.

“Go lay down on the bed, I’ll get the kinks out of your back,” Stiles demands with a little nudge.

As Stiles rubs oil between his hands to rub the stress away, Derek starts to relax. He knows he shouldn’t be so invested, he knows he’s basically paying Stiles to keep him company but Stiles is the only one he can stand the company from. He’s tried other people, he’s even tried other people from the same company as Stiles, but none of them worked out. None of them relaxed him like Stiles. Stiles is comfort, Stiles feels… right. Stiles knows what he needs without Derek having to go through the hassle of figuring out the right words to describe it.

His body may be relaxed, but after Stiles’ sensual touches and his erection pushing against his ass, Derek’s cock is hard against the sheets. Stiles’ hands slide from the dimples  on his back  up  to his shoulders and down his arms as he leans over Derek and breathes into his ear, “How would you like me?”

His body does an involuntary shiver and he looks over his shoulder, ending nose to nose with Stiles. He tries to swallow through his dry throat.

“I want you to ride me. Please.”

Stiles pecks him chastely on the lips and moves off him so Derek can turn  over .

He can see Stiles taking the lube and a condom from his nightstand as Derek peels his night pants and briefs off.

Stiles kicks his jeans and boxers off and crawls back on the bed.

“You wanna get me ready?”

“You’re not-?”

Stiles smiles. “Not today.”

They’re both kneeling up on the bed, and Stiles shuffles closer to Derek as he  spreads lube on his fingers and warms it up. When Derek breaches Stiles’ hole with one finger, Stiles wraps his arms around him and grabs at his hair . Their erections brush against each other every time Stiles thrusts forward and back a little. He’s huffing hot breaths against Derek’s shoulder and scratching his nails across his back. 

“Derek- Oh fu-fuck, there!” Stiles yells out and Derek’s nosing behind his ear as he thrusts inside with three fingers now.

“That’s… Shit, that’s enough,” Stiles huffs, pushes Derek down on the bed and shuffles so he can hover over Derek’s hips. As he waits for Derek to put the condom on, his hand glides across Derek’s chest, and brushes a nipple with his fingers.  Derek nods for him to continue and Stiles holds Derek’s cock steady, carefully sliding down. Derek tries his hardest to lay still, to not buck up and risk taking the blissful look on Stiles’ face away. He sighs and thinks, ‘This. _This_.’

As he bottoms out, Stiles looks straight into his eyes and straight into his soul. Derek is a sucker for ever thinking he could act casual around Stiles. He would give him the whole world if he could, but early morning hook-ups will have to do.

Stiles smiles at him, then grins wide and Derek can’t help but  smile back at this wonderful human being. Stiles slides his hands down Derek’s arms again and tangles their fingers together as he starts to move his hips. He’s riding Derek, taking his time, moving forward and back on his cock, never looking away from Derek’s gaze.

That stare, it  _ does _ things to Derek. It has him grab hold of Stiles hips as he starts pistoning his hips up and down, skin slapping against skin, and he starts to feel his balls tighten already. Stiles realizes, of course he does , he leans down and licks at Derek’s lips, gaining access quickly and kissing him dirty and sweet. He’s trailing his fingers through Derek’s hair and  he stills on top of him as  Derek  becomes overwhelmed and surrenders himself to  the bliss. He comes with a long moan in the younger man’s mouth who teases him through his orgasm, slowly riding his cock.  Black spots  cloud his vision  as Stiles supplies him with short  but filthy kisses through his recovery.

When his vision is sharp again and he can see Stiles’ face above him, Derek gives him a sweet peck on the lips and taps his hip as a silent request to get off of him.

Stiles lies down next to him and stretches out. That draws all the attention to his neglected cock of course, standing up proudly on his otherwise lean body. Derek takes off the condom and throws it in the small trash can next to the bed but takes a new one out of his nightstand and rolls between Stiles’ legs. At Stiles’ raised eyebrow, Derek grins and kisses Stiles’ hip. He rolls the condom on and engulfs Stiles with his mouth. He goes down as far as he can and slides up and off again. He kisses Stiles’ cock, from base to tip and suckles at the tip. It would feel so much better -for both parties- without the condom, but Derek doesn’t mind working a little harder for Stiles’ pleasure. And from the looks and sounds of it, Stiles is enjoying it a lot. He’s moaning loudly and thrashing his head on the pillow, and he gasps as Derek slides two fingers in his used ass, easily locating and stimulating his prostate while still sucking at his red-hot dick. It doesn’t take long for Stiles to buck up and moan through his own orgasm.

With Stiles catching his breath, Derek disposes of the condom and lies back next to him, relaxed and at ease.

It’s about 30 minutes later and Derek thinks Stiles might have fallen asleep when he hears him speak up.

“Are we ever gonna talk about this?”

Derek rolls on his side to face him and sees the serious expression.

“About what?”

Stiles huffs. “Derek…”

When Derek doesn’t reply, he continues, “About what we’re doing here. About how you call me every three days at half past five, asking me to come over and how I’m magically always available.”

Derek looks down, guilty for taking up so much of Stiles’ time. He should have known he was overdoing it.

“No, hey…” Stiles reaches out and raises Derek’s head again. “How you pay me almost three times what I would normally charge and how I freaked out when I missed your call that one time. I asked Lydia to clear my schedule after 4 a.m. after that happened.”

“You… You did?” Derek asks sheepishly.

“You knew that, Derek, you had to have known that. How else did you think I was always ready to come over?”

Derek shrugs awkwardly in the bed. “I just figured I was lucky.”

“I don’t typically kiss my clients, Derek.”

Derek blushes and smiles. “Guess I thought I was lucky there too.”

Stiles shuffles closer and kisses Derek chastely. “You haven’t had affection in a while, have you? You don’t have to tell me about it, I guess I just want you to know… You don’t have to buy mine.”

Derek can’t find the words to describe what he’s feeling right now, but as usual, Stiles saves him from the search.

“Come here,” he says as he pulls Derek into his arms and hugs him close. “Do you care about my job?”

“Not at all,” Derek replies into his armpit.

“Do you care about me?”

Derek looks up and stares at Stiles. “Very much.”

“Good,” Stiles smirks. “I care about you too.”

Derek snorts, actually  _ snorts _ . “Thanks.”

“Pshht,” Stiles dismisses the thanks, pushing a finger against Derek’s nose. Derek shakes it off and bites at the finger with a grin. “You wanna try being my boyfriend, Derek?”

Derek moves up the bed and kisses Stiles, allows himself to show his feelings freely and says, “I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr!  
> [main blog](http://itsstuckyupmybutt.tumblr.com/), [TW sideblog](http://withhisteeth.tumblr.com/)


End file.
